Shadamy:The Cruel Darkness
by Shadowblaze1357912
Summary: The cruel darkness Is written by me, but unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, they're all sega's...Enjoy folks...


'thump, thump, thump, thump' go my feet with each pass on the ground. The sun is setting on the horizon and is creating a beautiful sunset. I stopped to admire the clouds as the sun went down. The birds stopped their chirping and settled down for the night. For once i was at peace.  
I look to my left and see a large dust cloud coming towards me. I squint to see what's creating the huge cloud.'Oh great, it's that faker sonic again' I lose interest... wait, what's that noise?  
" What's the big idea calling me ugly? I'm not ugly! I'm beautiful! Come back here!"  
Amy?  
I get up and look in interest.  
"It was just a joke Amy! Calm down!" yells sonic. I can't resist. I put my foot in his path. He rapidly slows but doesn't stop soon enough.  
TRIP! "WAAAAAAAAAGH!" he yells, face-planting the pavement.  
"MY FACE! AHHHHHHGH!" he screams.  
"Ha-ha, does it hurt, Faker?" I tease.  
"Shut-up Shadow!"  
"I'd get up, your girlfriends coming closer" I smirk.  
"She's not my girlfriend, GOOOOOOD it hurts so bad!"  
"I'll make you a deal, You don't speak to me for 2 months and i'll take amy of your hands, Deal?"  
I offer him my hand.

"Deal, just get me out of here!" he yells. He grabs my hand.  
"Chaos control!" I yell. I teleport him to the nearest hospital since i'm feeling nice. Then i teleported back right into amy's path. She knocks me down.

"Ah-ha, I knew i'd catch yopu eventually, now you can't get away!" and with that she nuzzles my chest.  
"Sometimes I think you don't want to be near me! I'm so silly!" she says and looks up, expecting to see a blue and white face but instead get's a black and red. She goes from pink, to white, to red.

"OMIGOSH, I AM SO SORRY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SONIC!" she squeals.  
"I think I established that..." I say. Amy get's up off of Shadow and he follows suit.  
"oh i'm really sorry shadow! I thought..."

"it's fine..." I say. She blushes and turns away. Now's my chance!  
"Amy, why do you like sonic so much? He treats you like dirt and doesn't even like you!"  
" That's not true! Sonic loves me and I love him, he's to shy to tell me that he loves me...yet..."  
" If you think he likes you so much why don't you ask him?"  
"fine, I will!" And with that she walks off...

I was sad to see amy leave, she always seemed to make me feel better. She somehow reminded me of Maria. I shed a tear. Since it was so quiet Amy heard it drop. She turned around.  
"shadow? are you ok?"  
"I'm fine... Go home, It's getting dark" I would feel terrible if anything were to happen to her.  
"No, there's something wrong and i'm not going home until I find out what it is!"  
" Well then I'm Taking you home, where do you live?"  
"In an apartment on birch street but..." She was too slow, we were already there.  
"What number?"  
"9 but..." Too slow again. It had started to rain. I started up the stairs.  
"Put me down, I can walk myself!"  
" No need, we're there"

amy dusts herself off and turns to shadow.  
"Thanks, i guess?"  
"whatever" he replies  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"Why?"  
"Because i asked you to? Where else would you be going?"  
"somewhere other than here..."  
"Pleeeeease!"  
"fine..." and shadow walks into amy's apartment. It's pretty basic, what you'd expect from amy is all there, pink everywhere.

"Soooooooo, Why were you crying?"  
" It's none of you're concern, and if you're here just to question me, then i'll be leaving"  
"Oh shadow, don't act like we don't care about you, because we do! We all do! Don't you care about us?"  
"No..."  
Amy shivers in fear.  
"care is a strange word... when there is no-one worth caring for..." amy seems as if she's about to cry. Shadow steps out the door and into the rain. It drenches him in seconds.  
"huuuuh another night in the cold..." he sighs and looks up to the stars, beggining to walk down the cold, steel stairs. Halfway down, he hears a door creak open.  
"Shadow!" It's amy.  
"What now rose?" and looks up at her. she's already drenched from the rain, her quills down by her side, her clothes are soaked through as well. Shadow feels a light flutter in his chest.  
"Stay here for the night, Please? It's too cold and wet outside!"  
"why bother..." and he turns away.  
"Just for the night!" she pleads. He looks up at her, her eyes are pleading him.  
"What am I doing?" He says to himself as he walks up the stairs. He feels his quills already stuck to his side.'she'd better have a hair dryer' he thinks to himself...

I walked in the door of her house. this time, I got to see a lot more of her house. I took the time to examine it thoroughly. It was what you'd expect from Amy, Pictures of the blue Faker everywhere!  
"gah... too much blue..." I muttered to myself. There was a good sized living room, and a rather large kitchen for such a small apartment. Even though she lived on her own, there was enough room for two people to live here, without it getting crowded. 'maybe... No... I won't get attached to her, this is just a visit, and i'll only stay for a couple of hours. The moment she falls asleep, I'm out of here...' shadow thinks to himself.

I turn to the nearest bedroom I can find, which you can tell is Amy's because of the Pink and White sheets. On her Vanity is a picture of her hugging sonic on the Day he defeated Chaos. It's framed in a Pink love-heart border.  
"Typical... Wait, what's this?" I pull a Small piece of paper from underneath the frame and unfold it...  
'ME?'  
"HEY SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"I'm upstairs..." Why do you have a photo of..." and he sees her in the doorway of her room.  
"What are you doing in my... OH, ummmmm, That's just a keepsake! Anyway, I'm Having a Shower now, so don't go into the bathroom, K?"  
"What force on earth is going to stop me?"  
"The fact that your a PERVERT!"  
"Damn..., are you still not over that?"  
"No, as a matter of a fact I'm not!" and she picks up a blue and pink striped towel and her Pajamas and walks out to the bathroom.  
"And if your still in their when I get Back, Your going to see the yellow side of my Piko-piko!"  
"Oh snap!" and I dash out of her room.  
"well, bedrooms of limits, so... I might as well make myself useful!" and i walk into the kitchen and start cooking. Since Maria only taught me how to cook one meal, I went ahead and cooked that.  
!Chicken Kiev!  
Eventually, I ended up cooking a large meal for myself, when Amy walked downstairs, it was a whole nother story.  
"Oh shadow! you cooked dinner! that is sooooo sweet of you!" she squeals.  
"the funny thing is, I cooked only enough for one, remember, I don't eat!" I reply.  
"well in that case, the shower's free!"  
"oh, yay..." I remark. She pokes her toungue at me.  
"Watch it amy, Don't let that happen again!"  
"Whoops! I almost forgot!" and she slips her toungue back into her mouth.  
"There's a towel laid out for you in the Bathroom Shadow, Please use it!"  
" Maybe I wo..." Amy whips out her Piko-Piko.  
"Whatever..." and I walk up to the shower.

As I'm showering, I ponder over why I'm acting like this... It all seems so very strange... The way she talks around me, How she's always giggling and smiling...It just makes me feel warm inside.  
"SHADOW-OW-OW-OW, ARE YOU NEARLY DONE IN THERE?" amy yelled out from behind the door.  
"huh?" (looks at water proof watch) "OH, yeah, I'm done...Jeez, a 25 minute shower? I'm very distracted lately..." I Get my towel and dry myself off, picking up the pair of pajama's amy had left out for me.  
"Oh...god no..." The pj's were adorned with little fairies.  
"I'M NOT WEARING THIS! THIS IS DICRACEFUL!"  
"Oh toughen up princess!" amy yells back.  
"Grrrrrrr, mark my words woman, one of these days, BAM! Right back to wherever you came from!"  
"Oh pshaw, you wouldn't do that to me, remember your promise?"  
"Grrrrr...Lucky" and I slip on the pj's, walk downstairs and plonk myself on the couch. First thing amy does when she sees me...  
"PFFFFFFFT, !"  
"Shut-up you pink fluff-ball"  
"Oh, i'm sorry shadow, It's just you look so funny in those pajamas! Haha, I've got to get a photo!" and she pulls out her camera.  
"Oh, No, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I say, leaping away from her.  
"This is definately going on Mobius-book!"  
"NO WAY ON THIS EARTH AMY!"  
"oh, we'll see about that!" and she starts chasing him around the room. Spectacularly enough, Shadow trips over on a piece of carpet, amy trips over on the carpet as-well and lands on top of shadow.  
"HAHA, I'm going to get you now!"  
"Please have mercy!" Shadow begs, trying to escape amy's strong grip.  
"Not likely!" I roll over, so our eye's meet. We stair at each-other, gazing deep into each-others souls. Amy's Eyes are a beautiful green, then she does something I did not expect.  
She leans right down so her lips are about to touch mine and whispers something.  
"You...have beautiful eyes..." then she shoots up and her lips connect with mine. She presses right up against me, her eyes closed tight. I feel my eye's widening. She's so warm, she smells beautiful as-well. Wait, what am I saying? She sits up and get's off me.  
"Why were you...kissing me?"


End file.
